


RP Mini Scenario Generator Prompt Collection

by memeticistmonsoon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticistmonsoon/pseuds/memeticistmonsoon
Summary: Using the RP Mini Scenario Generator (https://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario), I write ficlets and drabbles based around Monsoon and his reactions to the scenario. Often includes Sam, because I need to create content for this rare pair.
Relationships: Monsoon/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 2





	RP Mini Scenario Generator Prompt Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The given prompt from the generator: Monsoon and Sam decide to go camping.Sam reads the map upside down and they both become terribly lost. Originally posted to tumblr on June 06th 2015

“Are you sure this is the right way, Sam?” the cyborg had asked, following the samurai into the woods. “The woodland seems awfully dense, and I don’t see any footprints.” Tracking down a group of double agents was supposed to be an easy task for a cyborg ninja and his skilled companion, but this had seemed a little off.

“You ought to trust me more,” the samurai had snorted, shying away from the cyborg’s reaching hand, keeping the map firmly held in his own two clenched fists. “Have I ever guided you wrong?”

Three hours later, and it was the sixth time they had passed the same, gnarled, moss-adorned tree, and the cyborg kept his hands firmly clasped behind his back, following behind.

After a whole hour of saying nothing, the captain finally made himself heard. “There’s a first time for everything,” he sighed, and Sam looked back in confusion. “Eh?”

“Guiding me wrong,” he said coolly, tilting his head. “By the way… that map has been upside down ever since we started. Did you know that?”

Blushing bright red, he turned it right way up and scrutinised it as they passed a familiar root. “…That didn’t make anything clearer,” he admitted, crumpling the paper up and throwing it aside. But his captain didn’t seem angry in the slightest. He was smirking, and Sam folded his arms, more than a little annoyed.

“You have the map up in that visor of yours, don’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Do you enjoy humiliating me?”

“Yep.” Pushing past the samurai, he began to follow a different path to the one they’d trudged along for hours. “This way; we haven’t got all day.”

And yet the Brazilian couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad. At least he’d learned a valuable lesson - maps are useless.


End file.
